<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger by emrldapplejuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116427">Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrldapplejuice/pseuds/emrldapplejuice'>emrldapplejuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A night out in London, Bellamione Coven's St Patrick's Day Event, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Ron sucks, andromione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrldapplejuice/pseuds/emrldapplejuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione meets a beautiful stranger on a train.</p><p>Bellamione Coven St. Patrick's Day Event SFW Prompt 2. Is this person bothering you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bellamione Coven St Patrick's Day Event SFW Prompt 2. Is this person bothering you?<br/>I hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train was packed with people who were on their way to London.</p><p>In the middle of them sat Hermione with Ron to her left.</p><p>Across from them sat two of Ron's Auror buddies. All of them were unable to blend in well with Muggles, which led Hermione to fear for the Statute of Secrecy. On top of that, the air was stuffy and smelled of sweat and alcohol. A mix Hermione couldn't stand. She should never have let herself be persuaded to take the train, but the wizards had insisted on travelling the Muggle way.</p><p>As if this wasn't enough, Ron put his arm around her and pulled her closer.</p><p>"Don't do that!" she spat. She batted his arm away before he could pull it away and crossed her arms.</p><p>To her annoyance, Ron blithely prattled on about Quidditch. The subjects of conversation couldn't have been duller. At least the Muggles didn’t realise that the World Cup the lads were talking about didn’t even exist in their world.</p><p>With every word out of Ron's mouth, she regretted more that she hadn't just stayed home. However, she hadn't left the house for Ron, but because of Ginny. The witch had started her Quidditch training a few weeks ago and this was the first weekend they would see each other again. At least there was a ray of hope for this tedious evening. To distract herself, she looked outside into the darkness. Unfortunately, all she could see was her reflection in the dirty window. She sighed and focused on the door instead.</p><p>When the train stopped at the next station, Hermione's breath was taken away.</p><p>An immaculately dressed woman was getting on. She stood out from the crowd in her emerald-green one-piece suit, which she had paired with an emerald-green blazer. Her black high heels clicked as she made her way to a vacant seat. Her long dark hair flowed straight and shiny over her right shoulder, accentuating the proud posture with which she moved. It puzzled Hermione, why not all of her fellow passengers gaped at her. To Hermione’s dismay, the elegant woman sat down a few rows in front of Hermione without once glancing in her direction. The young witch tried to avert her eyes and gazed out the window again. As she did so, her eyes fell directly onto the reflection of the unknown beauty. Sadly, even from this angle, her face was obscured.</p><p>The brunette searched her tiny silver clutch for a few seconds before taking out a mirror and lipstick. Hermione narrowed her eyes. The mirror was far too big for such a small bag. A smile crossed her lips, the woman was a witch. She watched the stranger put her dark red lipstick over her lips.</p><p>She could have watched her for hours more if some guy hadn't bumped into her as he got off the train. She almost fell to the floor but managed to hold on to the cushion and pull herself back up.</p><p>“Oi! Apologise to my girlfriend!” Ron yelled after him as he jumped from his seat, but the stranger didn’t turn.</p><p>Hermione snorted. "'I'm not your girlfriend! Get that into your thick skull!"</p><p>Angry, she got up and moved to the door.</p><p>As she walked past the stranger, the sitting brunette asked in a low voice; "Is he bothering you?"</p><p>Hermione was in no mood to cause a scene and didn’t turn around when she quietly answered: "It's okay, next stop's mine anyway!"</p><p>She walked further down the carriage to get as far away from Ron as possible. Luckily, he didn’t have the foolish idea to follow her. After what seemed like an eternity, the train finally stopped, and the doors opened.</p><p>Outside, she drew in a deep and shook her head. That self-important prat! She was about to indulge in a tirade when a firm hand touched her shoulder.</p><p>"Hermione?" spoke a warm voice.</p><p>Hermione jerked around, only to stare into Andromeda’s sparkling dark eyes. Her gaze fell on her dark red lips and then on the emerald-green jumpsuit she wore. The neckline was scandalously low. She gasped. She felt a bit ashamed that she hadn’t recognised her, but not in her wildest dreams had she even dared to consider that homely Andromeda could dress like that. Nor that she would ride a train into Central London at 9 p.m.</p><p>She exhaled a stuttering breath. "Wow, Andie! You look so very,“</p><p>Andromeda cut her off with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow. “Slytherin?”</p><p>Hermione looked at her from head to toe. The jumpsuit clung to her in all the right places. After a moment she met her gaze again. “Insanely Slytherin, if I may say so!”</p><p>The older witch laughed and gave her a twirl. “Cissy and I have a little challenge going. Whenever we venture into Muggle London we dress as Slytherin as possible. Whoever wins pays for the drinks and I’m not inclined to spend a single penny tonight!”</p><p>Her face turned serious again. She gently squeezed Hermione’s shoulder. “Everything alright, Hermione?”</p><p>Hermione sighed. She would stop by Ginny's tomorrow and apologise for not showing up. “Don’t worry. I’m glad I can go home now.”</p><p>Andromeda studied her face. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Hermione waved it off. “I’m fine. Enjoy your evening with Narcissa!”</p><p>Andromeda nodded and turned to walk towards the station. She was already a few metres away when she stopped and looked over her shoulder in search of Hermione's gaze. Most unexpectedly, Andromeda bit her lower lip before she spoke. “Why don’t you join me? I’m sure Cissy won’t mind.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened as she contemplated. She was looking forward to getting comfortable on the couch with her favourite book. The older witch, however, looked at her pleadingly. She liked Andromeda a lot and her wearing this outfit did things to her feelings she couldn’t quite place. What she knew for sure was that this undiscovered side of Andromeda fascinated her. She wanted to know more. “Only for one drink,” she said eventually. “I don’t want to intrude.”</p><p>“You could never intrude, Hermione,” Andromeda said with a certainty that made Hermione's heart beat faster for a moment.</p><p>Before she could give it another thought, Andromeda grabbed her by her elbow and apparated.</p><p>Even when they had reached their destination, Andromeda didn’t let go of her and lead her into the expensive-looking club. “Only the best for Cissy,” Andromeda said with a grin as they made their way through the crowd.</p><p>Feeling Andromeda's firm grip on her hand gave Hermione a delightful feeling of security. But it could also have been her beguiling perfume, which smelled of jasmine and patchouli. A scent that reminded her of the many cosy evenings she had spent at Andromeda's home.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy's light blonde hair was easy to recognise even in the crowd of people.</p><p>“Andromeda,” Narcissa drawled as she drew her sister into a hug. “You brought a guest!” With a big smile on her blood-red lips, she held out her hand to greet Hermione.</p><p>Although Andromeda had only said good things about her sister for the last few years, it seemed strange to Hermione to meet her in a Muggle club. Nevertheless, she shook her hand.</p><p>After a superficial exchange of pleasantries, Andromeda positioned herself next to her sister and pointed at their clothes. "Well, Hermione, which one of us is better dressed?"</p><p>Albeit feeling a bit shy, she let her eyes roam over Narcissa’s body. The dark green dress reached just over her knees. It clung to her curves and shimmered slightly depending on how she moved. Hermione couldn't tell if it was enchanted or not. The younger sister also had a silver clutch, but hers had a knotted strap and hung on her shoulder. Apart from small silver rings in her ears, Narcissa wore no jewellery. Her outfit was simple, but she looked exquisite in it.</p><p>Hermione let her eyes slide over to Andromeda. This time she dared to hold her gaze a little longer on the scandalously low neckline. Andromeda looked gorgeous, there was nothing to argue with. Hermione felt the blush creep onto her face and neck.</p><p>“Oh, I certainly win!” exclaimed Andromeda with a huge smile on her lips.</p><p>Narcissa let her gaze wander briefly from witch to witch before she smiled mischievously.</p><p>Before Hermione could fully pull herself together, Andromeda's hand was on her arm again. "No need to blush, love!" Her breath was warm in Hermione's ear and her voice a little huskier than minutes before. Gently, she pushed her down onto a seat in a booth and sat down next to her.</p><p>She waved at Narcissa, who was still standing. "Our drinks, sister! Surprise me!" She looked at Hermione.</p><p>"Whisky sour for me," Hermione said.</p><p>The blonde made her way to the bar.</p><p>Once she was gone, Andromeda shot Hermione a piercing look. "Do you still want to go home?"</p><p>Hermione laughed. "Honestly? There's nowhere I'd rather be right now!" She grabbed Andromeda's hand and beamed at her. "I'm sure this will be an excellent evening.”</p><p>Andromeda leaned closer, brushed a strand of Hermione's hair out of the way and whispered in her ear. "I'll make sure of that."</p><p>Hermione blushed again. Thankfully, Narcissa returned shortly afterwards with their orders. Conversation flowed easily between the three of them, and they had soon downed their drinks.</p><p>As Narcissa got up to fetch another round of drinks, promising this time to bring Andromeda more than just sparkling water, the older witch stood up.</p><p>"Dance with me," Andromeda said, holding out her hand.</p><p>Hermione let her lead her onto the small dance floor and through the first dance.</p><p>During the second, slower song, Hermione took control of their steps. In the last beats of the song, she wrapped her arms tightly around Andromeda's neck and rested her head on her shoulder.</p><p>When the third song started, she wanted to return to the booth, but Andromeda gently held her back.</p><p>“Kiss me first!” she whispered, barely audible.</p><p>Hermione didn't need to be told twice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>